ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stanley: The Little Dragon 2
Stanley: The Little Dragon 2 is a 1994 American animated adventure musical film and the sequel to the 1987 film, Stanley: The Little Dragon. The film was produced by Steven Spielberg's Amblimation animation studio and released in theaters on November 23, 1994 by Paramount Pictures. Film Summary Plot One year after the events of the previous film, Stanley and their fellow dragon-riders continue to rescue captured dragons in order to bring them to Berk and its bustling dragon and human utopia. Their efforts have resulted in the island becoming overpopulated with dragons. In a response to the overcrowding, Kevin, now an adult, desires to find the "Hidden World", a safe haven for dragons spoken of by his late father. Meanwhile, a white female Night Fury dragon, held captive by warlords, is given to infamous dragon hunter Griffin the Black Leader as bait for him to capture Stanley for the warlords' use as an alpha. Stanley discovers the white Fury, (a new species that Astrid dubs a "Light Fury") in the woods and the two become enchanted with each other until the Light Fury, sensing Kevin's nearby presence, flees. Kevin later discover Griffin's dragon traps in the area. Meanwhile, the bumbling King are on the trail of the greedy yet bumbling thief, Dawson, who steals every gold from the citizens without being noticed. The Black Leader visits Hiccup that night demanding he hand over Stanley, but Kevin has prepared an ambush for him; The Black Leader escapes, and the Deathgripper burns down Kevin's house and the Black Leader succeed in burning most of the castle in the process. In response, Kevin rallies the citizens and dragons to leave Berk on a quest to find the Hidden World and safety from dragon hunters, unaware the King's crown is stolen by Dawson the next morning. Mid-journey, the humans discover an island on which they initially plan to rest for a short while, but soon begin to settle there, dubbing it “New World”. Seeing Stanley's inability to fly solo hindering his growing relationship with the Light Fury, Kevin rebuilds an automatic tail for him. Upon receiving the tail, Stanley flies off, meeting the Light Fury on his own and flying with her to an unknown land. As Stanley's mother, Maggie, on a scouting patrol, notices the Black Leader's approaching army, she quickly reports back to her husband, the Leader. Stanley and the dragon riders head to capture the Black Leader; yet, they fall into his trap and barely escape. Pyro is captured, but irritates the Black Leader until he lets her go and secretly follows her to the Berkians' new location. Kevin and Sandra, searching for Stanley, find the Hidden World and see Stanley and the Light Fury leading the dragons there as a happily mated couple. When the two are soon discovered, Stanley rescues Kevin and Sandra and returns them to the humans, with Kevin realizing his people would be intruders and unsafe in the Hidden World. Suddenly, the Black Leader appears and captures Stanley and the Light Fury (who followed Stanley). Stanleys alpha status allows the Black Leader to capture the rest of New Kingdom's dragons by threatening to kill the Light Fury if any dragon or New Kingdom's attacks. With Sandra's encouragement, Kevin sets out with the dragon riders to stop the Black Leader and his army. Gliding on wingsuits, they catch the Black Leader's army off-guard, igniting a battle. Kevin frees Stanley, while the Black Leader drugs the Light Fury into obeying him. Kevin and Stanley give chase, but the Black Leader tranquilizes Stanley midair causing the dragon to fall helplessly. Kevin, realizing he cannot rescue Stanley alone, frees the Light Fury and implores her to save Stanley. Kevin is fully prepared to sacrifice himself in order to save Stanley as both he and the Black Leader plummet toward the sea. The Light Fury, however, returns to save Kevin and Stanley as well while the Black Leader impacts the water and drowns. Back on the island, both Kevin and Stanley fully realize that dragons will never be safe in the human world. Hiccup bids an emotional farewell to Stanley as all of the humans set their dragons free to live in the Hidden World. Stanley and the Light Fury happily lead the rest of the dragons away to their new home. Three months later, Kevin and Sandra finally marry on New Kingdom. Cast *Nathan Lane as Stanley *Pat Musick as Prince Kevin *Corey Burton as the Black Leader *Tony Jay as the Deathgripper *Jim Cummings as Dawson *Tress MacNeille as Maggie *Tim Allen as the King Music Production Release Home media Reception Trivia Gallery Category:Movies Category:1994 films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Films about Dragons Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Steven Spielberg films